The Island
}} The Island, is located 200 miles off the coast of (Canada). It is the location where Silas and the cure were buried by the witch, Qetsiyah. It was first seen in Into the Wild. History Over 2000 years ago, the powerful witch Qetsiyah lured and imprisoned the first immortal Silas on the island along with The Cure. Centuries later, a group of miners were creating a well over where Silas was entombed and they went crazy and bled themselves to death. A group of college kids had come to the island for spring break. A few weeks later they were all found dead and drained of their blood. In 2009, Atticus Shane came to the island and arrived at the well to test its supposed ability to let you see dead loved ones at the sacrifice of some blood. Shane saw his wife Caitlin, who told him about Silas and how to raise him in order to revive her and their son Sam. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Four In Into the Wild, Shane brings Elena, Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, Jeremy, and Rebekah to the island in order to obtain the cure. The group is quickly split apart when Jeremy goes missing; Shane takes the opportunity to gather all of the "requirements" and head towards the well where Silas is buried. In Down the Rabbit Hole, Rebekah, Stefan and Elena search the Island for the others. Rebekah betrays them when they reach a cliff side so that she can obtain the cure, which she knows can only be used once. Meanwhile, Damon is held captive by Galen Vaughn and dragged around to head towards the tomb. Eventually, everyone makes it to the tomb. But in the end, Jeremy is killed by Silas. In Stand By Me, it is revealed that Stefan and Elena have left the island with Jeremy's body, while Damon and Rebekah have stayed behind to look for Bonnie, who has gone missing. "Atticus Shane" is also on the island, trying to help Bonnie. Vaughn tries to attack Damon, but Rebekah and Damon ambush him and tie him up, leaving him to starve to death. However, Vaughn reveals that Silas has awoken and Damon flees the island. While leaving, Rebekah discovers Shane barely alive. In Bring It On, Rebekah reveals that Shane died shortly after she found him on the Island. Season Six In The Day I Tried To Live, Damon tells Elena that he planned to take trip there when the repeating day in Mystic Falls in the Prison World got boring and planned on telling Bonnie about at some point. With Kai's help Jeremy is able to move the pages of an atlas with Damon's road trip plans to the island. Bonnie finds the atlas and takes Damon's car and drives off towards Silas island. Locations * Island Campsite * Tomb of Silas Known Inhabitants *Silas (Formerly) *Mysterious Attacker (Deceased) *Shane (Buried there) Guests *Elena Gilbert *Stefan Salvatore *Damon Salvatore *Bonnie Bennett *Jeremy Gilbert *Katherine Pierce *Rebekah Mikaelson *Atticus Shane *Galen Vaughn *Massak *Silas (Buried) *Caitlin Shane (Hallucination) *Sheila Bennett (Hallucination) *Mysterious Attacker (Native) Appearances ;Season 4 *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Stand By Me'' ;Season 6 *''The Day I Tried To Live'' (mentioned) *''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' (mentioned) Gallery Videos Vampire Diaries 4x13 Into the Wild - Rebekah Damon Stefan Elena "You have a nice behind" Pictures Island1.png Island2.png The_Island_2.png Island.jpg The Vampire Diaries - Episode 4.13 - Into the Wild - Full Set of Promotional Photos (3)_595.jpg The Vampire Diaries - Episode 4.jpg The Vampire Diaries - Episode 4.13 - Into the Wild - Full Set of Promotional Photos (4)_595.jpg The Vampire Diaries - Episode 4.13 - Into the Wild - Full Set of Promotional Photos (7)_595.jpg 14773_489899527718944_2143335251_n.jpg 537290_489899521052278_2108958189_n.jpg Paul Wesley tweeted pic.jpg CH_PW_TVD.jpg 4x13 bts.jpg dark well.PNG names in the cave.PNG Stand By Me (2).png Stand By Me (1).png H124a-221-vam1-10-17.jpg Stand By Me (9).png TheIslandMap.jpg Trivia *The actual "Island" is on . http://www.gainesvilletimes.com/archives/76183/ *In reality, Nova Scotia was hit hard by the wars caused by the invasion of the kingdoms of the Old World. *It is probably based on , an island in Nova Scotia that is well known for a deep pit that treasure hunters often frequent, in hopes of finding the Templar's Treasure. It is also suspected that prince Henry Sinclaire of Scotland is buried here. *Five deaths occurred on this Island: **Mysterious Attacker **Jeremy Gilbert **Massak **Atticus Shane **Galen Vaughn *Galen Vaughn's status remained unknown until The Walking Dead. He appeared as a ghost, indicating he died upon the island and later confirmed by him in Graduation. References See also Category:Locations Category:Locations outside of Mystic Falls